


one shot book

by copperright_brainrot



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Capital Gains Ending | CG (Henry Stickmin), Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Dadforce, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Master Bounty Hunter Ending | MBH (Henry Stickmin), Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Incest, No Smut, Protective Siblings, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Airship (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Dave Panpa, WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY TAGS-, bisexual reginald copperbottom is the best, dad reginald and right, dad reginald and right should be a tag lol, earring and sven are siblings, no one in the toppat clan is straight, poly threat good :), reginald gay panics a lot, reginald saw sven and said "your my child now", right and reginald are svens dad, sometimes aus, tbh all henry stickmin endings lol, that gross, traitor reginald and right in a Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: yeah, just a regular one-shot book lol. Request are closed right now!request: 1/4 donehiatus go brrrrr
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Henry Stickmin, Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa/Rupert Price/Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Calvin Bukowski/Charles Calvin, Charles Calvin & Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose, Charles Calvin & Rupert Price, Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Dave Panpa & Hat Girl, Dave Panpa & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Dave Panpa/Jacob Rose, Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Sven Svensson, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin), Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)/Other(s), Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Jacob Rose/Sam Turner (Henry Stickmin), Konrad Bukowski/Charles Calvin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom & Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man & Sven Svensson, Sven Svensson & Sam Turner, Thomas Chestershire/Dave Panpa, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin, earring/ reginald copperbottom, earring/carol cross, earring/right hand man, earring/witch, sven svensson/earring
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. request?

request! I need some request

* * *


	2. Turtle x ellie x dr v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by TheHenryStickminCollectionShipper!  
> Person A: I will not hesitate to strangle you.  
> Person B: Can you even reach my neck?  
> Person A: No.  
> Person C: But I can pick them up  
> found this prompt on Tumblr and I wanted to use it. why not use it with this ship?

also, I'm not a good writer don't expect this to be good lol.

found this prompt on Tumblr and I wanted to use it. why not use it with this ship?(iliketallellie)

* * *

nobody's pov

dr. V, Ellie, and amelia were on dr. V ship. Ellie thought it would be a good idea to tease amelia. 

"you're so short! little gremlin" 

this is not gonna end well. you already know.

"I'm not short I'm only like... 5,5! I'm above average." Amelia said

"still short to me~," Ellie said with a smirk

"stop teasing me!" 

"I can tease you all I want"

dr. V had to step in "Ellie stop, I don't want to have to help you fix a broken arm."

"ay, Amelia won't break my arm! she loves me too much"

Amelia just glared at Ellie "half true.."

"you love me too much you wouldn't" Ellie just teasing

"Ellie please don't test her"

amelia just said, "I will not hesitate to strangle you."

"Can you even reach my neck turtle?" said Ellie actually curious

"no"

"But I can pick them up," said Dr. V 

"V!? what?" Ellie said jumping back in surprised, feeling betrayed.

amelia was just laughing to the point she almost couldn't breathe

dr. V just chuckled

"I love you too idiots.." 

"Hey, we're not idiots!" Amelia said 

"im offended!" said Ellie

dr. V just chuckled more

"but love you too," Ellie said

* * *

sorry if it was bad- 


	3. copperright that no one asked for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, this is my comfort ship and I needed comfort. fluff prompt  
> Reginald always wears right-hand man's clothes. RHM ends up saying 'keep it' cause reginald looks so cute. But RHM is steadily running out of clothes.

haha comfort ship go BRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

decided to do right's pov:

Where the hell is my sweater??? I can't find it, this is the 3rd time this week! Maybe Reginald knows? (he is a black t-shirt btw-)

walking down to the cockpit, I look for Reginald.

"OI! REG! do ya 'now...where..my..."

"uh right..uh I'm sorry I'll give it back!"

"no, no, keep it, it 'ooks cute on ya."

"it what? i-" he went red

I went to Reginald and petted him on the head 

"you 'ook cute like that"

"stop..." he said

"wot? I'm 'elling the truth?"

"stopppp..." reg said blushing even more

"fine, I'll stop..I only have one more question, is are you the one that's been stealing my clothes?"

he looked like a tomato "m-maybe"

I just chuckled and went back to my room

I then realized I don't have a lot of clothes left

"okay 'hen wot do I do?"

"oi reg! could I have my sweater back? I have literally almost nothing left"

"o-oh! um I have nothing under this, but I have your orange sweater, you want that?"

"yeah 'ure thanks"

"Okay, I'll get it!"

he came back with the orange sweater and handed it to me "here's your sweater, again sorry for taking your red one"

"It's no problem, 'on't 'ave to say sorry!"

I put the sweater on

"It looks cute on you right!"

"'on't call meh cute luv" I blushed 

"but that's what you are"

"stop.." I blushed harder

"Now you know what it feels like!" he chuckled

"hmph"

* * *

oh gosh, tooth-rotting stuff here guys- ACK MY HEART! please give me tips


	4. haha procrastination go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little update

hey sorry- procrastination decided to take over my life. Anyway, I've been on discord with my friends. We're making a danganronpa x henry stickmin au! (we don't know if someone has done this before)

we are making a collab fic╰(*°▽°*)╯

so expect this in the future! the plot of the danganronpa x henry stickmin au is:

Dmitri is Monokuma basically. He has kidnapped everyone. He put them in the wall, in a killing game for revenge.

there are 25 characters, 2 survivors, and 23 deaths! 

so once we get the first chapter done and finish up the deaths and executions. You'll get it soon!

sorry.


End file.
